Lol, Remember That Time I Went To The Future
by Acexx
Summary: Barton gets sent to the future, when he gets back he decides to change it all. He's got a list and everything...
1. Intro or 'Trailer'

"How the hell did you know that would happen Clint?" Nat asks bewildered. They were running back end for the Avengers as punishment for what happened last mission, I mean really they did back the guy for the ice-cream….. And his shop. And they gave the kid back so really, no harm done but apparently it's against SHIELD policy to steal all of a shops ice-cream to put out a fire only to set said shop on fire and then proceed to kidnap the managers kid so that the police have a more serious matter to look into and then return said kid. The red tape of this place will kill you. Anyway Barton just perfectly predicted every single thing that happened in this mission that was still playing out, and currently Hill, Fury and Romanoff are all looking at him like he's grown an extra head.

"Funny story, LOL, remember that time I went to the future?" Clint asks.

"I'm sorry, what now?" Nat asks.

"I um, well, I got sucked into the future a few months ago and went ten years from now, to 2023. It was an interesting place, anyway I've been working to change somethings. I've got a list of what to attempt to change. And all mission files from the day I left a few months ago, to the day I arrived in 2023, though it was quite different there. I read this file just last night so… yeah." Clint says knowing one of the three were about to bite his head off.

"Explain." Hill said threateningly.

"Right Now." Natasha adds angrily.

"Well you see, what happened was…"

 _ **So this is the beginning of a story I was thinking of writing, I'm not sure if it's the kind of thing people will be interested in so I'm just posting the Introduction part. Please let me know if I should continue it, then I'll write the full story.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this little 'trailer' of what might be to come.**_

 _ **~ Alyxx**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Everything Changes

Chapter 1 – Everything Changes

 _ **Disclaimer – I own nothing Marvel, just the story line.**_

 _Everything changes in the blink of an eye,_

 _One bright flash later and Ten years have gone by._

"Well you see, what happened was…" Clint began

Three months ago,

A device exploded, there was a bright flash, and that was all Clint remembered before he was just standing here in some barren wasteland. If anyone ever lived here, it was a very long time ago.

"Put your hands up and turn around slowly." A voice says behind him as he hears a gun's safety go off. 'Maybe not so long ago then' he thinks.

"Alright, let's not be hasty, I'm turning around." Clint says calmly as he turns. He takes in the person in front of him, she's clearly trained, but something in her eyes tells him he's not going to die today, at least not at this girl's hands.

"Who are you?" She asks. He realizes he could use her help as she seems to know where she is, but his first priority is to not get shot. She won't kill him, he thinks so anyway, but that doesn't stop her from causing bodily harm.

"My name's Clint Barton, I don't know where I am or how I got here, you?" He asks, she looks him up and down and then seems to search his face, whatever she saw was apparently enough to get her talking.

"Agent Carter, Sharon Carter. Clint Barton has been dead for ten years, so who are you and where'd you come from?" The woman, Sharon asks.

"Look I am Clint Barton, I was in New York with my team, something exploded there was a bright flash and I was here, I swear that's all I know and it's the truth. Wait, what do you mean dead? I didn't die!" Barton says, he's heard of Carter but he thought she was quite a bit younger than this woman appeared. She searched his face again before seeming to coming to a decision and lowering her gun, though she didn't put it away.

"I believe you, The Director will want to see you Mr. Barton, with me." Carter commands before turning and walking away, he decides to risk trusting her and follows. She leads him over to the top of a rock before stopping.

"Why are we stopping? Where are you even taking me?" Clint asks. She smirks at him.

"To SHIELD." She replies before pressing a button on a wristband she's wearing and suddenly he looks around and they are in some kind of facility. "They're called Porters." Sharon explains after seeing the shock on his face, "This way." She calls before walking down a hallway. They step onto a small rectangular platform that moves sideways very quickly, when it stops they step off and up to a door which Sharon places her hand on.

"You may enter Agent Carter." The familiar voice of JARVIS responds.

"Thank you sir." She replies before the door opens and the two walk in, Barton a little hesitantly. "Director," Carter calls as she walks in, "I found someone you ought to meet, or re-meet or whatever." Sharon stutters slightly, Barton is expecting it's because Fury is a pretty intimidating guy sometimes, but when the chair swivels round it's not Fury sitting there, but Tony Stark. Looking quite a bit older than the last time Clint saw him an hour ago.

"Tony?" Clint asks in complete confusion, he looks so strange, his face has a large scar going from the hairline above his temple on the left side to across his mouth and a little bit more down. He also doesn't appear to have an arc reactor in his chest which Clint knows isn't possible, he would die very quickly.

"Carter, dismissed." Stark says.

"Yes Director Stark." Sharon replies before leaving the room.

"Barton, you're dead." Stark states, his face gives nothing away but Barton is guessing he's shocked, because in his position Clint himself would be shocked too.

"Yeah, so I heard." Barton replies not knowing what to say.

"Yeah ten years ago, so even if you did somehow survive that explosion, you wouldn't, no you couldn't be here like this, not a day older than the last time I saw you." The Director says very confused but not showing it at all.

"Tony that explosion just happened, then there was bright light and then I was standing out there in the rocking wasteland." Clint replies.

"Don't call me that, my name is Director Stark, or Anthony at least. Barton that rocky wasteland is New York. Or at least used to be. The year is 2023, and you've got a hell of a lot to catch up on. For now we should have the medical staff check you out. I'll get Commander Johnson to escort you, I have a meeting to attend." Anthony replies. "JARVIS…" Stark begins to say but is cut off by the door opening.

"JARVIS said you wanted to see me sir." A small Asian woman says.

"Yes, Barton this is Commander Daisy Johnson, she's my second in command. Johnson this is Clint Barton, he's just travelled ten years into the future, please…" He begins before again being interrupted.

"Get him checked out by medical then arrange a room for him and brief him on the current situation, yes Director. You have a meeting in ten minutes then nothing for an hour, JARVIS and I are both requesting that you take a nap." Johnson says. "And don't even think that's a request Anthony." She continues as he opens his mouth to protest.

"Dismissed Commander, Barton." Stark replies with a scowl a lot like Fury's when Hill does the same thing.

"Mr. Barton, right this way, and please, call me Daisy. It's not as though you really work for us anymore so I'm not your superior." Daisy tells him as they begin walking. They first go on the moving platform and then the porter before being in a hospital looking place.

"Then call me Clint." He replies more out of habit than anything else, his head still spinning from his encounter with this so-called future version of Tony, ermm Anthony, Stark. He'd like to not believe in time travel but in his line of work he knows anything's possible and it's the only explanation he can think of.

"Alright Clint, Dr. Morse, you have a patient." Johnson calls as they walk over to a woman that Clint recognizes as his old partner from before Natasha, he knew she had a degree in bio-chemistry but a doctor? He really did miss a lot.

"Barton? Welcome back to the land of the living, Director Stark sent through the details I just didn't realize who it was. I'll look him over." Bobbi tells them.

"Thanks, I'll be back I just need to check in with engineering." Daisy explains with a roll of her eyes, Morse chuckles a bit. Clearly some joke he's not getting, not that that's a surprise. Johnson then walks out and Bobbi leads him over to an examination table and tells him to take a seat.

"Technology has changed quite a bit in the last decade but I know what you're like so I'm going to explain what each piece of equipment is before I use it, that work for you?" She asks as she picks up a small metal stick thing. Clint nods. "Alright, this is like an X-ray but without the radiation problems. I just have to scan it over your body and the results will appear on my computer alright?" she asks, he nods and she does just as she described. This kind of thing continues for a while, at some point Johnson came back and leant against a wall while waiting for them to finish.

 _ **Well I'm not too happy with the ending but I'm meant to be helping with dinner and I told someone I'd update this story tonight so here it is, a little short and not proof read but it's here. I'd love if you guys would review, I'm always looking for feedback both positive and negative. If I've stuffed something up feel free to roast me about it**_ _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review!**_

 _ **~ Alyxx**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Yet Somethings Never Do

Chapter 2 – Yet Something's Never Do

 _ **Disclaimer – I own nothing Marvel.**_

 _Ten years have come and then went by,_

 _Things have changed yet it's what's the same that makes me cry._

 _Everything changes; I thought that was true,_

 _Yet clearly something's never do._

After the medical aspect was over Johnson walks back over to them.

"Alright, Dr. Morse please let us know the results, we need to get you up to date. It's way too dangerous to be here and not know what's going on. So I'm going to take you to a briefing room. I have a meeting to get to, I'll be back for you in about an hour, if you still have any questions I'll answer them then. Until then JARVIS will answer any questions you might have." Daisy explains as they go. Three sliding rectangles and a Porter later and Daisy leaves him in a room, alone.

"JARV?" Clint calls to the room, it still feeling weird as it's only been a few months since The Battle of New York and he's only been living in the tower for a month so he's still getting used to JARVIS.

"Mr. Barton, it is good to see you again. Commander Johnson has ordered me to answer all of your questions I can based on your old security clearance." The AI informs him.

"Oh she's good, I like her. Got to say JARVIS, Tony has a nice set up here." Clint says it feeling good to speak to someone who doesn't seem to have changed much, seeing as he's a computer program and all.

"Commander Johnson is indeed a good choice as Deputy Director however I am unsure who you are speaking of otherwise. Who is Tony?" JARVIS responds sounding as confused as an AI can.

"What do you mean who's Tony, Tony Stark the man supposedly in charge of all this, why on Earth he is in charge I've no idea. And you ask me who Tony is, oh. Right, sorry I just didn't realize. He' not Tony anymore is he, he's Anthony. Director Anthony Stark, I didn't realize how serious that was… it only means one thing. He's broken." Clint says not making any sense to anyone but himself. It was just like his friend Melinda May though. She used to be Mels, but then Bahrain happened and she just couldn't be anymore, Barton could only guess something changed Stark and he just couldn't be Tony anymore. "JARVIS, what happened, to everything?" he asks.

"Earth was attacked. As of the 22nd of June 2018 we are at war. There are currently 6'000 humans remaining on Earth, they all live in one of the 4 SHIELD sites around the world. This is the smallest." JARVIS tells him.

"What? What happened to the Avengers? Why didn't they stop this?" Clint yells in bewilderment.

"You died sir, Captain Rogers was killed a week after the first attack, they wanted us to lose hope and we did. His body was put in display out the front of The White House, hanging from the American Flag. That was when America declared war, Thor left Earth a year after that and hasn't been seen or heard from since, but he left willingly. Dr. Banner turned into the Hulk in a ship that was in space headed out to attack the fleet with the remaining Avengers and the new addition The Cavalry AKA Melinda May, He was blasted out into space to save those onboard after Miss Natasha failed to calm him. Miss Natasha continued to try to fight, she was captured by the enemy though, Director Stark mounted a rescue mission with Agent May and an Ally they picked up a week prior, they got her back but she had lost all memories." JARVIS explains to him sounding as though he were mourning himself.

"What? What happened to her?" Clint asks very alarmed.

"She was unable to regain her memories, Director Stark made sure she stayed at this base, she teaches Ballet to those few people not fighting in the war and children. It was after that mission that Sir became Director, the details of which you don't have clearance for. The Avengers were disbanded after that, they continued fighting but on different fronts. Agent May controls the Base in Spain. The others, whom you haven't heard of, all went their separate ways, a missions a year later put one of them off the fighting lines forever and without a usable body." The AI continues sounding as though it pained him to do so, which was odd because computers can't feel things.

"You mentioned an ally of May and Stark's?" Clint recalls still not comfortable calling May The Cavalry.

"Yes, he's our expert on all things Alien and also head of our Engineering." JARVIS tells him.

"Who is he?" Barton asks.

"Commander Loki." The AI answers hesitantly.

"WHAT?!" He screams back, seriously he's dead for a while and this happens! I mean really, Loki, what the absolute F#*$.

"I am afraid your clearance forbids me from explaining it to you, but I'm sure if you ask Commander Johnson she will tell you." JARVIS says to him.

"Fine! Ok um, When did May get back into field work and join the Avengers?" Clint asks instead attempting to remain calm to gather as much information as he can, the more he hears the harder that's becoming.

"Agent May began field work again a month before you died at the request of Fury, he wanted her to keep an eye on Agent Coulson in case of side effects from his resurrection." JARVIS informs Clint. " She became The Cavalry again in the Avengers after Coulson, well SHEILD fell, a new SHIELD was made with Agent Coulson as Director, Fury took over again two years after the war began when Coulson was taken hostage by the enemy, it was then that Agent May joined the Avengers in the hope it would help bring him home. We still haven't gotten him back. Agent May had to move on when The Avengers disbanded so she got to work on protecting those left like she believed Agent Coulson would have wanted. Commander Johnson swore she would never give up on him. This created a lot of animosity between the two." JARVIS says.

"Fury resurrected Coulson?! I'll ask later, tell me more about Johnson." Clint requests knowing that if he starts questioning more about May, Coulson Natasha or Loki he won't stop and he won't get the information he needs.

"Commander Daisy Qiaolian Louise Johnson, 35 years old, born July 2nd 1988. Species: Inhuman. Known Aliases Skye, Mary Sue Poots, Daisy Stark, Skye Qiaolian Coulson, Quake, Tremors. Birth name Daisy Louise Johnson. Daughter of Calvin Johnson and Jiaying Johnson. Previous occupations, IT consultant in a small electronics store, very briefly a journalist, Hacker for the Rising Tide.

She joined SHIELD when she allowed herself to be captured by the team from the mobile command unit 616 lead by Agent Coulson. First trained by Grant Ward however after he was revealed to be a member of the terrorist group that originally collapsed SHIELD, Agent May became her S.O.

A few months later Commander Johnson found her parents and her real name, though before that when she didn't have one and went by Skye, Agents Coulson and May offered her the name Skye Qiaolian Coulson which she used until she found out her true name however she kept the middle name.

Commander Johnson was promoted to Deputy Director after The Director's first choice for deputy turned him down and suggested her. Commander Loki did not feel he could inspire people the way Commander Johnson and Director Stark can.

A year later Commander Johnson married CLASSIFIED and CLASSIFIED. Oh my mistake the names of Commander Johnson's Husbands appears to have been redacted. My apologies Mr. Barton. Commander Johnson is currently working on her regular duties and planning a rescue mission for Agent Coulson which she has been planning since Commander Loki and Agent Hunter found his location two weeks ago. This is all the information I have on Commander Johnson." JARVIS tells him.

"What's an Inhuman?" Clint asks having never heard of them.

"They are a people long ago created by the Kree from Humans, they were created to be weapons, they each have a unique power. For example Commander Johnson can see and manipulate vibrations and is immune to the negative effects of vibrations. Former Agent Lincoln Campbell, Now deceased, had power over electricity. There are currently 100 Inhumans on Earth. The total population of earth being 6'100. Oh 6'085. There are now 5'986 Humans on Earth and 99 Inhumans. I'm afraid a mission report just came in From Beijing, a mission lead by Agent Hunter failed, he is among the dead." JARVIS says sadly, ok mental note ask Johnson what's up with JARVIS having feelings.

"Lance Hunter?" Barton asks.

"Yes Mr. Barton. Commander Johnson is on her way back, I hope I have given you sufficient information." JARVIS says way too sincerely for a computer program.

"Two more questions real quick, What's up with you? Something's different. And where is Natasha?" Clint asks needing to see her.

"After Director Stark screwed up his creation attempted to destroy the world, to stop it he along with Thor used the technology from Loki's scepter along with me to create a hero. I had a body and feelings, I was called Vision and I destroyed the threat and joined the Avengers, however it was short lived, just a few years. I'd rather not talk about it, but I've never fully reformed to my old programming. As for Miss Natasha, she's one level 3 Sector 18 teaching her youngsters ballet class." JARVIS tells her, of all the things he's seen and heard nothing made him feel so sorry for someone else as hearing JARVIS' story did.

"JARVIS, what happened to my wife and children?" Clint asks realizing now that Natasha would have told the Avengers after he 'died.'

"Miss Laura runs daycare for SHIELD agents with children. Lila Barton is currently an active SHIELD agent working from France. She was trained by Miss Natasha originally, however after Miss Natasha lost her memories Director stark asked Commander Johnson to take over her training. Cooper Barton was killed three years ago protecting Miss Natasha because she couldn't remember to protect herself. Nathaniel Barton is still in school and is attending Miss Natasha's ballet class at the moment." JARVIS explains, Clint heart skips a beat and he honestly stops breathing for a moment.

"Cooper's dead? Who's Nathaniel?" Clint asks as he feels the room closing around him, his baby boy is dead. He couldn't breathe.

"Yes Mr. Barton. Nathaniel is the son your wife was, unknown to you, pregnant with when you died." JARVIS explains sounding emotionless like n AI should, Barton realized it was just a front though. It was upon hearing these words that Barton swears to his sons that he would find a way back to the past and fix this!

"I'm sorry. About your kid." A voice says behind him, he turns to see Daisy. "Agent Barton talks about him a lot, she was proud of her brother for protecting their Aunt though, you should be too." Johnson tells him.

"He shouldn't have had to, This is exactly why I wanted them far away from this life!" Clint shouts, daisy remains calm recognizing the anger as grief.

"Look around you Barton, everyone is in this life now. There is no normal life. The only person to have nothing to do with the war is Natasha Romanoff and that's only because Anthony didn't have the heart to tell her how crap her life was and let her make a better one. Everyone and all their children are in danger, and there's only one way to fix that! And I need your help to do it." Johnson says back harshly because she needs him to snap out of it.

"I want to see Natasha, then I'll listen to whatever you have to say." Clint demands.

"Fine, but Director's standing orders are to not tell her anything of who she was." Johnson says knowing she's gonna regret letting him do this later.

"Fine, now take me to her." Barton says just needing to see for himself that she's ok.

 _ **This chapter was long and fairly boring but I felt that you guys needed to have more background information on what was happening and so did Clint so this was necessary. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review!**_

 _ **~ Alyxx**_


	4. Chapter 3 - It's Not Just Dogs

Chapter 3 – Dogs Aren't The Only Ones To Lose Their Bite

 _ **Disclaimer – I do not own anything Marvel.**_

 _Somethings change and some do not, others are unrecognizable,_

 _Some people may be different but their familiarity is undeniable._

 _Some are raised to live and fight,_

 _But it's not just Dogs that can lose their bite._

"Here we are, Level 3 Sector 18. Miss Romanoff's class is right there." Daisy tells Clint as she points to a room with a closed door. Clint takes a deep breath before he opens the door, inside are a bunch of kids aged about 8-11 by the looks of them, and Natasha Romanoff standing up the front showing them a pirouette. Her hair was long and in a proper ballet bun but unmistakably still red. She the same and yet still so different. Clint just stops for a moment and watches her. Until she turns around and sees him and he quickly looks away, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck

"Can I help you?" Natasha asks politely, not a hint of recognition on her face. Then they both hear a gasp, Barton looks towards the noise and sees a young boy about 9 years old looking at him with disbelief.

"Dad?" The kid says looking at him. It's then that Clint remembers what JARVIS said about Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel." Barton states, The kid looks a lot like him, which is nice because both Lila and Cooper look like Laura, at least when they were kids. He's kind of flattered that Laura bothered to show Nathaniel photos of him enough for him to recognize him. But really he shouldn't be surprised.

"You're Clint Barton?" Natasha asks, Natasha knew they used to be friends, she didn't know that he had died, Laura instead said he was missing as she still now hadn't accepted that Clint wasn't coming back. With good reason apparently.

"Yep that's me, it's ah good to see you." Clint replies, now regretting his decision to come down here, I mean seriously what's he supposed to say to her?

"Why don't you all continue practicing while we sort this out alright class? Daisy would you mind?" Natasha asks, Daisy nods and walks further into the room to keep an eye on them as Nathaniel, Natasha and Clint walk to the back of the room. "Laura said you were missing, Lila said you were dead." Natasha begins.

"Yeah I uh, heard I'd been declared dead. I, um, I'm sorry Nat, none of this would have happened if I'd been here! I could have stopped it, I could have tried." Clint begins, Natasha being surprised when he called her Nat as no one does that. It made her stomach feel weird.

"Mr. Barton," Natasha begins before Clint cuts her off.

"Please, call me Clint." He says it being way too weird to hear Mr. Barton from her.

"Clint, you were a carpenter, there is nothing you could have done to stop anything. Now I would like to know where you've been for Nathaniel's whole life and a large portion of Lila's!" Natasha demands making Clint smile because even this version of Natasha won't take his crap and is protective of his children. But he realizes when Daisy gives him a look over Natasha's shoulder that he can't tell her the truth.

"Um well, ten years ago a building exploded, I was in a coma. The doctors didn't know who I was so I was put as a John Doe. I woke up yesterday in Beijing, don't know how I got there, and came over." He says it being a very flimsy excuse given how few people are on Earth but she seems to accept it.

"Well I'm glad your back. Clint, this is your son Nathaniel, Nate, this is your dad." Natasha says to the young boy and his father. Clint kneels down so he's closer to Nathaniel's height.

"Hey buddy, I'm so sorry I missed so much time, but I'm gonna do everything I can to make it right again." Clint says sounding as though he means spending time with him now, but he really is referring to his plan to change the timeline.

"It's okay, I forgive you dad!" Nate says and hugs his father. As he hugs him Nate whispers into his dads ear "I wanna know why you really weren't here though. Aunt Natty searched everywhere, she would have thought of a hospital." Clint just smiles and hugs his son wishing he could never let go.

"Clint, we should get going, things to do now that you've seen your people. And before you ask Laura is in France with Lila for a few days." Johnson tells him.

"Who's looking after Nate?" Clint asks going into father mode.

"He's staying with me." Natasha informs him, and really he should've guessed that.

"Ok, I guess I'd better go then, Nate buddy I will come back, I know you've got no reason to trust me on that, but I am coming back this time." Clint tells him.

"It's ok dad, I believe you. Mom always said that you would be with us if you could. And Mama will look after me while you're gone." Nate says smiling and looking up to Natasha at the end of the sentence.

"Nate, why don't you go join the others?" Daisy suggests when she hears what he said. He runs back over to the class.

"Mama?" Clint asks with a smile though he is clearly shocked.

"Uh, yeah Mr. Barton," Natasha begins before Clint gives her a look and she3 back tracks slightly, "Clint, Me and Laura, um I mean Laura and I, well we kind of, err. You have to understand that you were dead. And while Laura may not have believed that she had accepted that you weren't coming home. We've been together for two years." She explains, Clint looks shocked, understandably, but also accepting.

"Oh, um ok. I uh, I can be ok with that." Clint stutters, this was making Daisy suspicious. No trained spy is that emotional, which means he was putting it on for Natasha's benefit. Which left the question, what was he really feeling about that? "Well I got to go, Um, see you later Nat." Clint says and waves goodbye to Nate who smiles back. He and Daisy then leave, he blindly follows her over various sliding platforms and a porter.

"So, your old partner and wife are dating, one son is dead and the other you didn't know of, you just met and he called her Mom. You doing ok?" Daisy asks causing Clint to look up at her not even noticing what room they were currently stopping in.

"No, he didn't call her Mom he called her Mama." Clint says looking as though he is thinking very intently on that.

"And the significance of that is?" Johnson asks.

"I don't know yet, I'll work it out. I'm trying not to think too much about Cooper at the moment, and seeing Nate was great. To be honest I don't actually mind the whole Laura/Natasha thing as much as you'd think I would, I'm surprised but I don't know it's just not a difficult thing to wrap my head around." Clint replies.

"That would be because despite your wife and both of you insisting otherwise you and Agent Romanoff were in love, and this makes you feel less guilty about it." A familiar voice says behind him, it's now Clint realizes where they are, Engineering.

"Loki! Not that it's any of your business but I am not nor have I ever been in love with Natasha." Clint Says angrily.

"You forget Agent Barton, I've been inside your head, you can't lie to me." Loki states calmly.

"Okay, everyone just step back, take a deep breath. Now Clint you know Commander Loki and Loki, you know Mr. Barton. Let's just remain calm and remember we are all on the same side and were either of you to do anything stupid right now Director Stark would not be happy about it. Now, Loki, how's your ship coming along?" Johnson asks.

"It's going well," Loki begins before they hear a loud zapping and a very small explosion along with a few nasty words in a Scottish accent. "Correction, it was going well." He says sounding annoyed.

"Oh don't you start on me you big space freak! The only reason that happened is because of those tylewins you messed up." A man says as he walks around the ship to where the three were standing.

"I didn't mess anything up Agent Fitz, I told you they needed to be turned off for a day before use! I don't know how much clearer I could have made it!" Loki yells back.

"Oh yes because you are the all powerful holy Commander Loki who doesn't ever get it wrong!" Fitz yells back sarcastically.

"Boys! How about instead of arguing over who stuffed up you go and FIX THE DAMN PROBLEM! Honestly your children!" Johnson says loudly clearly unimpressed but unsurprised by their behavior.

"Alright look, the tylewins need to cross over from left to right and need to completely cover that aft ronossego." Loki says to the engineer.

"Why?" Fitz asks frustrated.

"To get enough power to get off the ground you idiot. You know, the whole reason the last test flight failed! We need to get this fixed to save Agent Coulson." Loki reminds him harshly.

"Yes thank you I don't need to be reminded of why we're doing this what I want to know is why we can't just use a friggin battery or something!" Fitz responds before looking up very suddenly, Loki's expression perfectly mimicking his.

"You don't think it could be that simple." Loki asks.

"Worth a shot, if anyone could work this out it's the Director," Fitz begins.

"So if we use his technology, it might just work." Loki finishes. The two walk off muttering about random science stuff that he didn't understand but one thing he did get was that they were talking about the Arc Reactor.

"Why isn't Stark down here?" Clint asks Johnson who gets a faraway look on her face as she gazes at the ship.

"Director Stark hasn't been in a lab of any kind since Pepper." Johnson responds. It's clear to him that Daisy doesn't want to talk about what happened so Clint makes a mental note to ask JARVIS. "I want to send you back in time, to the day you left, with all the information you will need to change things." She tells him still looking towards the ship.

"I want to go back for a lot of reasons Johnson, but changing everything? Do we have the right to change everything? Good or bad these are the lives of everyone we are talking about, we aren't god." Clint tells her.

"Barton I was raised by nuns, in my life one thing that's been made clear to me through experience is that there is no god watching over us. Things don't happen for a reason, random crap just happens, So why not change it? Every time we make a decision it has the potential to change people's lives, but that won't stop you choosing cereal over toast for breakfast." Daisy says before turning and walking away, Barton following after. They head back to the Director's office. As with Carter, Johnson places her hand on the door before JARVIS grants her entrance.

"Commander Johnson, Mr. Barton, what can I do for you?" Stark asks, face still a hardened emotionless mask.

"I want you to create a time machine to send Clint back." Daisy says blatantly. Stark seems to consider this for a moment, then…

"No."

 _ **Sooo, that happened. I was hoping to get a little further with the story this time but um… oh well! So I'm not sure which is a better idea but this is either going to be one long story or a two parter with the first part (Being this one obviously) Having Clint in the future attempting to get back and the second being Clint back and attempting to change things. Or it could both be in this one story, I don't mind, what do you guys think? The title of this chapter refers to Natasha being a 'normal person' now, this chapter was supposed to be more focused on her but yeah. Also with the weekend over my updates may not be daily but there should be one at least every few days depending on school work. Anyway as always I hope you enjoyed and please review!**_

 _ **~ Alyxx**_


	5. Chapter 4 - We Are All Alone

Chapter 4 – We Are All Alone

 _ **Disclaimer – I own nothing Marvel or Star Trek**_

 _ **Authors Note: Sorry about missing a chapter yesterday, here's two to make up for it**_ __

 _Every person will at some point see the same thing,_

 _Surrounded by people and yet they've never been more alone._

 _We may be alone, but at least we are alone together._

"I'm sorry, no? That's it, I mean I wasn't expecting a yes but just no?" Daisy asks worried about where this is going.

"I'm your boss commander Johnson, I don't need to give you a reason. I give you an order and you follow it, always!" Stark replies calmly looking right at her before continuing his paperwork.

"Yes sir I understand that, but when I was first recommended for this job you asked me a question, you asked what the options were for ending this war. You and I both know we ran out of ideas months ago, this is our shot. You wanted an option, this is it." Johnson yells at him. Clint decides at this point to wait outside.

"Dammit Daisy! Don't you think I wish I could just undo everything? I promised someone long ago that I would not ever even attempt to build a time machine, no person should have that much power including Clint!" Stark says after Clint left the room.

"Fury wouldn't have hesitated in taking this option." Johnson says.

"Fury isn't here. He gave up on us and left, or did you forget that part? And what about Coulson? He'd never even consider it!" he replied.

"Well he isn't here either! Will you stop trying to think about what Coulson or Rogers would have done? Make a decision on your own for once Anthony or at least think of someone who was Director longer than a few months! If your father or Peggy Carter were here they would do whatever it takes to save as many people as possible." Daisy says, "I know you Anthony, you are more than just my boss, and the only reason you aren't allowing this is you don't want to go back into that lab and invent something. But this isn't about you, if this works Pepper won't ever have died!" She continues.

"Yes and I won't have you! Or Loki, you'll still be on the bus working under Ward! And I'll still be Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. I don't want to be that guy." Anthony tells her.

"Anthony, can bring Rogers back, bring Bruce back, and Natasha and Pepper and Cooper and so many others. Isn't it worth it?" Johnson asks, "You once said to me that Loks and I were the most important things in all of creation to you, and if it came down to the entire world or us, you'd sacrifice us. You begged me to promise the same thing and I did. So get down to that lab Director Stark and find a way to send Barton back!" She orders. He looks at her for a long time before coming to a decision.

"JARVIS, bring Barton back in here." Anthony calls. Barton walks back in.

"So?" He asks.

"I can do it, I have blueprints to a time machine that my father was certain would work, it'll take a few months to build, that should give you enough time to sort out everything else." He states.

"Everything else?" Clint asks coming up blank.

"You were sent here when something blew up, so you'll get back during an explosion, we need to keep you alive through that, lest history repeat itself." Stark reminds him.

"I have an idea about that. Come with me." Daisy informs them walking out with Clint following her and Tony heading down to his lab.

"Where are we going?" Clint asks.

"A long time ago, when we had more inhumans, we thought that powered people could be the best offence against the Tolpas, the things we are fighting, they are alien cyborgs, anyway we came up with a way to check if someone has the dormant gene. We had your DNA on file so we used that to test it. You do, if we send you through terrogenesis you may well come out with a power to help you survive the explosion. The selecting of powers seems to have some mental component." Johnsons informs him.

"What kind of mental component?" He asks.

"Well when it happened to me I watched my friend being covered with rock, I was thinking I wish there was some way for me to save him even though I couldn't move. If I had my ability at the time I might have been able to." She tells him not a waiver of emotion in her voice. It wasn't even that she was cold and hardened, she appeared to have buried the emotion going with that situation so deep she didn't feel it. Doing that was so dangerous in their line of work, you could so easily lose all of it. "Clint, about Natasha, I'm sorry. I know how difficult it must have been for you, seeing her and her not remembering you." She says purposely not looking at him.

"Who?" Barton asks knowing she'll know what he's asking.

"My father. I didn't know him for long but, he was my dad. He's not anymore." Daisy tells him, his heart breaks for her, this girl is 35, not young but too young for any of this. Especially considering how young she was when all this started for her.

"I'm sorry, so this terrogenesis. Sure it'll work?" Clint asks changing the subject, for both their sakes.

"Yes." She replies, then they are in the medical bay again where they see Bobbi sitting at her desk crying with Fitz attempting to comfort her. It was then that Clint remembered what JARVIS said about Hunter. He goes up to her and hugs her, she holds on to him tightly.

"I've got you Bob, I've got you." He tells her.

"Fitz, can you get a terrogen crystal?" Daisy asks, he goes and grabs it with some long clamps. "Bobbi, we've got a plan, it'll end the war before it began, and Hunter will be alive, we need your help." She tells her. Bobbi nods believing her completely and attempts to pull herself together a bit.

"I uh, I tried to tell Jemma about Hunter, they were close I thought she deserved to know." Fitz says.

"How'd Simmons take it?" Morse asks when she was a bit calmer. Right FitzSimmons, that's where he knew Fitz's name from, Clint thinks, pieces clicking together in his head.

"She didn't seem to comprehend anything I was saying, just muttering about their fault, and some rock and on purpose or something." Fitz replies sadly.

"What happened to Simmons?" Barton asks, that girl saved his life once, he's followed her career closely since then.

"She went on a mission, the whole team was captured, they escaped but they had experimented on her, I don't know what happened exactly but she lost her mind." Fitz explains sadly. "Here's the crystal."

"Wait, into the room, in case his ability does what Daisy's did and activates immediately." Morse tells them. So Barton gets put in a weird room with white walls and some weird pattern. Once everyone had cleared the room he does as instructed, picks up the crystal and thins really hard on the explosion and his need to survive it. He focuses on it entirely ignoring the rock climbing up his body. It totally encompasses him, then breaks away. Daisy enters the room and closes the door behind her, she comes up and touches his shoulder when she feels something pushing her away, she gets pushed into the wall. When she looks back up there's a not quite see through, white field around Clint and everything in the room that had been with in it has been pushed away just as she had. She goes up to it and touches it with her hand. It was like a solid wall of energy.

"I think it worked." She says.

"Gee you think?" Clint replies sarcastically. "How do I make it go away?" he asks.

"Try focusing on drawing it back inside you?" Daisy offers up. He does, he pictures the field being drawn back to him, on instinct he put his hands straight out to the side and sees the field being drawn into them, when it's done he lowers them again. "Well that worked better than expected, it might take a while but like the Director said it'll be a few months before we can put the plan into action." Daisy says.

"For now I suggest rest." Bobbi says after having a quick look at the scans the room automatically took and seeing everything's clear.

"Right, Natasha has offered you her spare room if you'd like, she said she'd understand if you would prefer Residence of your own but thought you might appreciate time with Nathaniel. And she had something for you." Daisy informs him, Clint nods so Daisy takes him to The Barton's residence. She leaves him at the door smirking at his lost look. Once daisy was out of sight he knocks on the door. A young women opens the door that Clint doesn't recognize for all of two seconds before it clicks.

"Lila?" Barton asks, tears already in his eyes as they are falling down his daughters face.

"Daddy." She says as she hugs him, "I didn't believe Mama when she called, but Nate was so excited that we came anyway." Lila tells her father.

"We?" He asks not daring to hope.

"Clinton, you said you wouldn't be late for dinner." Laura says behind Lila. Lila release her vice like grip on him to allow him to embrace her mother. "I knew you weren't dead, I could feel it!" She tells him.

"Laura! How'd you get here from France so quickly?" He asks. Everyone except Laura looks confused at him but she laughs at him.

"We don't use airplanes anymore Clint we have Porters." She reminds him, the others start laughing when they realize what happened, including Clint.

"Right, sorry." He says.

"Well, Nate and Tasha made a roast, it's gonna be weird for you probably but well you saw outside we can't exactly grow food or keep animals." Laura says.

"Then what do you eat?" He asks.

"Loki set us up with some Gerops, they are kind of like replicators in Star Trek." Lila tells him remembering he loved the show.

"What's Star Trek?" Natasha asks not having seen it since she lost her memory.

"Oh Mama, still so much to teach you." Lila laughs at her, Natasha in turn throws a bit of meat him her. Laura very quickly quells the growing food fight. They all laugh.

After Daisy left Clint she went to her Residence. It had been a long day, despite her argument with Anthony earlier in the day she was hoping for a relaxing evening, she walks in and sees her husbands setting up the room for a movie night like she used to have with Coulson and May before everything, A blanket fort, gummi bears and other candy around and a few beers.

"You seemed like you needed it earlier, then Anthony told me what happened and we decided that we all need it." Loki says to her.

"Thank you Loki, Anthony, you guys are the best husbands a girl could ask for, I love you." She tells them smiling and hugging them.

"Anything for you my love." Loki says while Anthony says "I love you too, both of you." As they all stand there embracing each other. They settled in and watched all of Daisy's favorite movies and eating candy in their blankets. It was times like these when they could forget about the war for a while, but no matter what they did they knew it would always be waiting for them right outside. Which is why they had to hope their plan worked, and as soon as possible they'd send Clint back.

 _ **Again not at all what I planned but at least it's moving along, I've decided to do this as a two parter, to be honest I think this story is surprising me as much as you guys, I feel like I'll need a short break of like a day in between the two. So Clint's an inhuman, what do you think? And what do you guys think Simmons was muttering about? As always I hope you all enjoyed and please review!**_

 _ **~ Alyxx**_


	6. Chapter 5 - Maybe We Don't Have To Hide

Chapter 5 – Maybe We Don't Have To Hide

 _ **Disclaimer – I own nothing Marvel**_

 _ **Authors note: I wanted to say before this chapter that all the weird words I'm saying like in engineering and with the food maker thing, its coz their alien technologies that Loki has gotten for Earth to help. So that's why they're called weird-ass names. Ok on with the story!**_

 _Lock it away throughout the key,_

 _Hide in plain site with nothing to see._

 _But what are we really hiding for?_

 _Because you no longer have to hide from me._

The next day Lila took Barton to the SHIELD break room because Daisy would find him easily there.

"Shay! I thought you were out scavenging the surface?" Lila called to her friend when she says Sharon Carter. She was obviously quite a bit older than her but they got along well, Sharon used to baby sit Nate.

"Hey Lie, I was but then I found your father and brought him back, I've since been recalled. Big mission about to go down that commander Loki thinks I'll be perfect for." Carter explains, "How you coping Clint?" she asks.

"I'm getting there." He replies.

"C'mon dad let's get some coffee for you, poor man found out this morning that Mom banned it after Mama gave Nate some by mistake." Lila says, Sharon laughs recalling the incident, the kid was bouncing of the walls, and literally he broke his arm.

"Haha, well I'll let you go, I'm supposed to be seeing Jemma, Leo says she mentioned something about me so I thought I'd stop by." Carter tells them.

"Good luck." Lila says hugging her friend and walking over to get coffee, Clint was about to follow when Carter grabs his arm.

"Um Mr. Barton?" She says hesitantly while releasing his arm.

"Yes Carter?" He asks when she doesn't continue.

"Well it's just I've read your file and you've seen this kind of thing before, do you think there's anything you can do to help Simmons?" She asks.

"I don't know I'd have to speak with her, I'll ask Daisy if I can see her and I'll see what I can do." Clint tells her she smiles warmly and a bit sadly at him.

"Thank you." She says before leaving. Clint spends some time with his daughter before Daisy gets there, they head to a training room of some kind.

"So Sharon Carter asked me to speak with Agent Simmons, given my history with situations like hers she was hoping I could help her." Clint begins. As they start attempting to give him control of his power.

"Well, if you want we can stop by there after this." Daisy suggests, he nods. "I've got a briefing with engineering and others involved today to work out a timeline for rescuing Coulson, I was thinking you could go with…" She begins saying when Clint cuts her off.

"With all due respect if I'm still here when that mission happens I'd like to help. I might be here a while I don't want to be completely useless and Phil's a friend." Clint tells her.

"If you can't control your ability you'll be a liability. And you aren't familiar with our technology or weapons. And AC thinks you're dead." Johnson tells him, it takes him a second to work out AC meant Agent Coulson. "But originally Romanoff was gonna be on it, clearly that can't happen. It puts a real kink in the plan because she was then one that put the code on the door of their facility when she was there so we could get back in. If anyone can work out what she'd put that code as it's you." She says it becoming clear she's thinking out loud so she can focus on what she's doing as well.

"I can try but I haven't known her in ten years. Still Natasha is still Natasha. I can learn control, a weapon is a weapon I'm sure I'll be fine if you show me. And as for him thinking I'm dead, well ditto! I thought he was dead. So you know, paybacks a bitch." He says making Daisy laugh.

"Well we'll see how your control is at the time, assuming you are even still here, until then you can come to the briefing." She says, "I just wish Romanoff remembered." Daisy says thoughtfully. They continue their practicing and testing of Clint's force field. A while later they take a break.

"Can I ask you something Daisy? You obviously don't have to answer but..." he says.

"Just ask Clint." She responds.

"What happened to Tony? I mean Anthony, but that's kind of my point." He says carefully. She's quiet for a moment as they drink water and sit on a bench.

"I'm guessing you asked JARVIS about the Avengers so you know what happened to Dr. Banner?" She asks.

"Yeah he got blasted into space when he hulked out in a spaceship with the other Avengers on board." Clint remembers.

"Well Anthony was the one that made the call and pressed the button. He killed his friend, it changed him. But if he hadn't everyone on the ship would be dead now. About a year and a half later he was in the lab, Pepper was talking to him, he stuffed something up and it exploded, he survived though has a lot of scars on the right side of his body from it, Ms. Potts didn't make it." Daisy tells him. "Then he blames himself for what happened to Vision because when he tried to save him he only had one option and it wasn't a good one." She continues, unsure whether he knows who Vision is but he seems to understand.

"Turn him back into a computer program. That's why everyone calls JARVIS sir? He was their superior." Clint suddenly understands.

"Yeah, JARVIS can't feel anymore but he remembers when he could and struggles when he knows he should be feeling a certain way but isn't, and he can't even feel guilty about not feeling guilty." Johnson tells him. "They did what they could for him."

"They?" Clint asks confused.

"Anthony and Loki. But at the end of it all, computer programs can't feel."

"So Stark's close with Loki?" Barton asks.

"Yeah that's one way to put it." Daisy chuckles. And his look she makes a decision, "They're married." Barton suddenly resembles a fish out of water. Then everything click in to place.

"And you, them and you. JARV said you had two husbands and their names were classified oh my god it all makes sense. Man I feel thick!" He complains and they both laugh. They continue working on his power for a while longer and then go to visit Simmons. When they get there Clint walks in alone and hears her muttering.

"They don't understand, they don't ever understand why not, it's them they did this but no one knows coz they don't hear the rock, it doesn't tell them like it told me. They don't listen to the stone, don't hear me either." He hears.

"Simmons?" Barton asks as he slowly moves closer, but she backs into a wall. He stops approaching and squats to her level instead, she still shies away from him so he stays there.

"You're not real, I know you're not. You don't have to lie. I can tell." She whispers.

"Jemma, may I call you Jemma?" He asks. She nods hesitantly, he takes it. "Jemma, I am real." He tells her gently knowing if she doesn't believe him he'll have to work around it. Time limits and all. She looks at him, really looks at him, then crawls forward and touches his arm, then his face then sits down in front of him.

"Ok," She says, "I got to tell."

"Tell what?" he asks.

"They don't hear me, not for real, and they need to. Coz I know what they don't. The others did this it's their fault. They meant to as well." Jemma tells him insistently.

"What did they do?" Clint asks starting one question at a time.

"They got the others." She replies.

"Who did?" Clint says trying so hard but not understanding what she's trying to say.

"No no no, it was on purpose!" She says.

"What was?" He asks.

"Everything! It's coz I knew I knew it was them and the others and it was supposed to happen." Jemma tries desperately to make him see, this was the most progress she'd gotten in ages. "He would have understood." She says sadly looking at the picture of Coulson Daisy left for her.

"I'm trying, Are you saying that you knew too much, did someone do this to you on purpose?" he asks. She nods.

"Now no one hears me! But the stone they have to know!" She says getting ahead of herself because now he knew that.

"What stone?" he asks.

"It told me the last piece, this shouldn't have happened like it shouldn't have broke but it did and that was their fault too!" Simmons yells.

"Okay Jemma calm down. Who did this to you?" he asks calmly.

"Tolpas." She says quietly. The enemy they were fighting.

"The war, it was supposed to happen?" he asks she nods.

"Coz it's the plan and they listened and that's why they exist still, they brought them here." She says frustrated.

"The Tolpas? Someone brought them here? This war was planned?" he asks, shit too many questions he thinks.

"Yes! Long long long." Simmons tells him.

"A long time ago? By who? Who brought them?" he asks. She chucks him a stone with a drawing on it.

"Them, it's always them." She says looking at the stone in his hands, he looks at it and sees a symbol he hasn't seen since history class.

"Hydra?" He asks.

"As per usual." She says darkly with a nod, that's when he realizes something else.

"You aren't crazy, you just can't think straight, can't find the right words and no one understands." He ponders.

"You hear me, the stone told you what it told me!" she says looking happy. Now that he has a baseline for her thinking pattern he understand what she means perfectly. A drawing like language, it's the information the stone gave her. Hydra. That's what she meant by the rock talking to her, and everyone assumed she was nuts! Maybe the future wasn't so different.

"Jemma I have to go, I will tell the others and I'll be back! I'm gonna help you, I can help you." He tells her reassuringly. She seems unsure but nods.

"Make them hear you." She says asking him to make sure they understand. He nods and grasps the rock tightly and leaves.

 _ **Surprise! Hydra's behind everything like usual. And some crazy Jemma which a twist of she's maybe not so crazy! Will anyone believe him? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Wow that's a lot of exclamation points!**_

 _ **~ Alyxx**_


End file.
